Gamble
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: After losing a poker match again, Tyki accepts to bottoming. That's right, Bottom!Tyki, Top!Allen smut. Warning: explicit sexual content AKA smut, kinky Allen pushing the limits (my son knows no shame) bottom!Tyki realising his masochistic tendencies, depending on the age of consent in your country this might be considered underage


Ok so this happened because I'm a salty Poker Pair shipper who wanted to break the rapist-Tyki trend. I only have myself to blame since I came up with this idea and decided to carry it out on the encouragement of these lovely people: wiselavi infinite-atmosphere madeoficeandfire nadejdaro chocozazelle Here you go, 4k words of purely conscensual lovemaking.

Warning: explicit sexual content AKA smut, kinky Allen pushing the limits, my son knows no shame, bottom!Tyki realising his masochistic tendencies, depending on the age of consent in your country this might be considered underage (Allen is around 17 in canon already I think, or is very close to it)

This ended up as a PWP, hope you guys don't mind much. Enjoy

XXX

Tyki had no idea why the hell he agreed to this.

Yet again he was sitting on the floor, almost nude, eye twitching at the boy whose smile was too sweet to be innocent. The boy lost his vest, shirt, gloves, ribbon, boots and socks in the game, leaving him in his pants while Tyki only had his boxers and his wounded pride, as he yet _again_ lost to the boy. Which meant that the underwear was going too.

How was that even possible?! He even used his powers and the boy _still_ won.

The boy planned this. He lost numerous times times to give Tyki the impression that he had the upper hand, that he was on the right track to outcheat the cheater, only to have it slapped in his face that he was beaten _again_. What a cunning little devil.

This was so damn ridiculous, it wasn't even funny anymore. It had to be some bad joke.

"Come now, Tyki," the boy said, positively leering. "A deal is a deal. Off with them."

He recalled how he hunted down the boy, while the Order could only rely on the sparse - and often fake - traits of Allen Walker, Tyki found him easily as if he had an inner compass guiding him to the boy. Even to this day, he still recalled the feeling as the Sword of Exorcism slashed him, and then the feeling when the 14th completely awoke thanks to their meddling. Ever since then he could just feel the boy's presence, he was drawn to him.

Head dropped forward with a resigned sigh, his finger dug under the waistband of his final clothe and with one fluid move, he removed it, leaving him stark naked and sulking.

After a few seconds of internal lamenting he became increasingly aware of the other's gaze burning into him. As he rose his eyes to meet the boy's he was surprised to see - next to the obvious smugness - a peculiar kind of hunger. Lust.

"...Boy?" Tyki asked in a mix of confusion and uncertainty. Allen set his cards aside and crawled over to Tyki with that same predatory look in his eyes. Tyki watched curiously as his opponent steadied himself on Tyki's thighs and leaned in until their faces were mere centimetres apart.

"How about another game?" the boy all but purred, eliciting pleasant goosebumps on Tyki's skin as he started to stroke it with his thumbs.

"What kind of game?" Tyki asked wearily. Ever since getting to know Road, the word "game" was laced with terror for him.

The discomfort grew as Allen's smirk widened more, Tyki unconsciously held his breath as he eyes the boy with anticipation.

Tyki tensed when Allen's left hand started sliding up on the expanse of his leg, up on his hips, ghosting over the massive scar that the Sword of Exorcism inflicted. Tyki hissed as the same Innocence that gave him that injury gently scraped on his scar. "Hey, Tyki," the boy breathed on his lips huskily "I want fuck you."

Tyki blinked twice before he mirrored Allen's smirk. "My, my, boy, if you wanted to play like that you should have just asked," he chuckled as he raised his hand to touch Allen too, but to his surprise, it was slapped away.

Allen snickered at his dumbfounded expression. "I don't think you understand, Tyki. _I_ want to fuck _you_."

It took a few seconds for Tyki to take Allen's words in, but when they hit home his face blanched, much to the boy's sadistic delight.

"How do you intend to do that?"

Allen raised an eyebrow as his expression turned a bit mocking. "How do people have sex in general?" he snickered at Tyki's petrified expression. "Come now, Tyki. I promise you pleasure," his breath hitched when the boy leaned even closer, right next to his ear to whisper "with just the right amount of pain." A whimper fell from Tyki's lips as that hot, seducing tongue darted out of that small mouth to trace the outline of his ear. Dark red Innocence fingers brushed over his sensitive right nipple where he was stabbed, scratching and tweaking the bud teasingly. The boy wasn't joking.

Detecting his hesitance, Allen paused with his ministrations. "You seem reluctant. Do you want me to get more convincing?"

Tyki licked his lips as he contemplated over the options. He could recline, the boy would probably step back, but he'd be disappointed a bit even if he wouldn't say it out loud. Or he could accept and face his family's never ending teasing. Also in a very, very deep part of himself he admitted that the thought of bottoming made him a bit nervous, since that would mean he wouldn't be the one in control.

"You seem to be under the impression that bottoming equals with the loss of control."

Amber eyes blinked taken aback at the boy's accuracy. Allen rolled his eyes at his reaction as if he was offended by Tyki's doubt in his people's skill. "It's screaming of you," he deadpanned, shaking his head sighing. Glancing back at him he smirked. "Maybe you'd be more willing if I seduced you?"

Tyki took a harsh inhale of breath as that sly mouth returned to his ear, sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh, heading down to mark his neck and jugular. Tyki's breath hitched when the other's mouth brushed, then latched onto the stigmata on his Adam apple.

"Come on, Tyki," The Noan shuddered as his partner breathed into his skin huskily, "you know it's worth it."

"I don't really have objections... but I'm not sure how Joyd would take it," he admitted between gasps, even now he could feel the Memory seethe within him at the proximity of an Exorcist (even if it was the one that unintentionally freed him and the one he fucked multiple times through Tyki's extension) who was also the host of the 14th Noah whom he despised just as much if not more. Even if Tyki liked to indulge in whatever his instincts suggested, lately Joyd's demanding was getting on his nerves; the Memory tried to engulf him like some kind of addiction so that he'd finally get rid of the boy. Tyki didn't have anything particular against killing but the boy was off the blacklist, killing him would only get him in trouble. However the raw Noah couldn't be convinced with reasoning, it demanded the blood of the traitorous brother who allied himself with the Innocence, not giving a damn that the Earl specifically forbade him from doing so. In a nutshell, Joyd's obsession with control was a pain in his ass and that's the exact moment when the boy wanted to have it for himself. Oh, _joy_.

Instead of being deterred however, the boy looked even more eager to have his way. "This is your body, your choice."

"It's not that easy, you of all people should know it best," Tyki reminded, after all the boy had not one, but two of those monsters within him, playing tug war over the him.

Allen pursed his lips at the response, but didn't relent. "Yeah, well, I had no problem with it the other times."

"Because you're a masochist," Tyki retored.

Allen snorted in response. "So are you." Tyki's eyes narrowed at him as the boy suddenly pulled away; Tyki knew full well that this wasn't over yet, there's no way the boy would give up so easily.

Mismatched hand slid up on the torso they were attached to, teasingly running up and down on the exposed flesh. Allen tilted his head back and rolled around it lazily as he kept touching himself; his silver eyes lidded with desire, his burning gaze never leaving Tyki. Tyki watched in fascination as he saw the muscles move under the translucent skin, creating a close to hypnotic dance. Allen moaned softly when his rough Innocence hand closed around the pink nipple, tugging it, rolling it, all the while looking at Tyki with a needy expression; the Noah shuddered in response to the show he was given, barely able to contain himself from just pouncing on the boy.

Once he gained the elder's complete attention, Allen's hands slid down to his pants, undoing the zipper and button, letting the cloth slide down to the ground, leaving him only in his underwear. The enchanting dance continued as the hands rose into the stunning white hair to tousle it sensually meanwhile still maintaining that scorching gaze. Once again the appendages crept down on the taunt stomach to play with the hem of the tented dark boxer. Tyki bit back a moan over Allen's hitched breath as he brushed the sensitive base of his obvious erection, making Tyki's own flesh harden. Damn that boy and his cunning.

Allen smiled cheekily at the elder, then with the same slowness, Allen removed his last article, leaving him standing stark naked. Tyki was unable to avert his eyes from the inciting sight, what's more, he could feel his own body respond to the visual stimulation, which of course the boy noticed and shamelessly exploited.

The younger's blackened left hand reached for his leaking erection and closed around the shaft while its twin sought out the right nipple and started teasing himself. Pearl coloured precum glinstened on the Innocence hand with a soft green hue due to the cross on the back of his hand, that seemed to react to it's owner's actions. The display in front of Tyki was undeniably hot, he was tempted to lean forward and five a head to the boy but there was just something exhilarating to watch him pleasure himself with his Innocence. The fight, fuck and kill instincts were all roaring within him, creating a twisted symphony that he found himself enjoying.

The Third Noah's urges amplified when his little lover decided to bring his Anti-Akuma weapon in the play; the dull light on the back of his hand flared up as a billowing white cowl with a silver domino mask materialised itself, sitting on its owner's collarbone. The living cape embraced the boy's shoulders, but lower it parted to reveal his scarred body while its edges seemed to crawl towards Tyki.

The elder tensed when the tendril reached him and create tiny sparks of pleasure under his skin as they traced his form. He turned his gaze to meet the younger's; while he felt an instinctive revulsion towards the Innocence, the feather light touches were undeniably arousing.

Seeing that Tyki put up no real resistance, Allen let his Clown Belt curl around Tyki's limbs, effectively bondaging him. There would be no touching on Tyki's part now.

The elder shuddered at the devilish grin shot at his way, knowing full well that he was a butterfly caught within the boy's spiderweb; there was no going back now. Not that he wanted to, he was way past the point where he could simply will away his hardness and his lover knew this too. And then the claw came to play.

Tyki's body arched when the sharp talons that could easily slice him to ribbons traced his skin gently, leaving trails of goosebumps behind. His black blood was pumping wildly in his veins as those sharp blades closed in on him, the thrill hardening his flesh further. They scared over his hard muscles teasingly, up on his neck to brush his cheek, then head down to ghost over his erect nipple; this time Tyki couldn't stifle a grunt of pleasure, the boy knew too well how to rile him up.

The Innocence claws continued to play with him while the right, gloved hand reached to tweak his other nipple; the boy's body flexed as he leaned forward to once again lap the outlines the muscles of Tyki's torso, heading lower. His breath hitched when he finally felt the boy's hot breath ghost over the part where he wanted to feel him the most. He let out an appreciative sigh, followed by small gasps when that hot mouth finally engulfed him. A hot tongue swirled around his length, it hummed at the way how out filled the small, wet cavern it belonged to; it reached out to swipe over the large protruding vein on the thick shaft, caressed the spongy tip and even reached under the slit; everything to greedily devour the wildly leaking precum.

Tyki let out a grunt as a hand cupped his sac to gently fondle his testicles before the mouth detached from his cock to follow it; his nails tore into the bedsheets when lips suckled on his balls, his thighs trembling uncontrollable as the talons raked up and down as if fanning the waves of pure want. His closed eyes snapped wide open when he felt the cool touch of a lubed digit trace the area behind his package, circling around the crack if his ass before it finally brushed over his quivering hole. He was shocked to see the Crowned Clown hold a jar of the substance in the air while its master aimed to open him up.

Allen's mouth once again closed over his dick as the first finger slipped inside, smearing the cool fluid on the convulsing walls, edging in deeper until it found Tyki's prostate. Tyki's body arched as much as his restraints let him, while Allen took it as a sign to introduce the second finger and start scissoring; feeling Tyki through the glove and _as_ the glove - since his Innocence was a part of him - he then introduced the third and fourth finger. Tyki too, found himself relish how the hard yet soft texture rubbed him on the inside, creating tiny sparks of fire while he could feel Joyd claw at his consciousness. Normally Joyd's looming presence would make him nervous, however, right now it was exhilarating. With those digits continuously abusing his prostate, it didn't take long to cum; his body shuddered when his first orgasm hit him while the boy greedily swallowed his essence. Tyki watched entranced, still panting heavily as the boy licked his lips clean, his face hovering over Tyki's, his fingers never ceasing rubbing his insides.

Tyki was close to a second release when those fingers retracted, allowing him to relax a bit that Joyd wasn't assaulting his mind so much. His relief was short-lived when he felt the head of the boy's erection press against his hole - correction: his cock wrapped in his goddamn _Innocence_. The boy loved it really much, didn't he.

He voiced his opinion. "Boy, what the hell?"

Once again, the brat smiled at him with that definitely too innocent to be actually innocent smile. "Have you forgotten all those Teases inside you? They already had a taste of me, I don't feel like testing if they bit my dick off."

… Fair enough. He had a point to be honest. They were quite excited actually, feeling all those hormones flood Tyki's system.

"Besides, this way you'll feel so much more… and you won't accidentally use your powers and let me pass through your body, that would ruin our fun, wouldn't it?" he said pecking Tyki's plump lips while he rubbed his erection teasingly over Tyki's privates.

"Hey Joyd," Allen breathed; Tyki jumped hearing the familiar name that called a more animalistic part of him. Joyd who was restless, growling until now, had suddenly gone silent when he was directly addressed, then started struggling even more. Tyki squeezed his eyes shut when the bloodlust surged within him, making him trash in the white ribbons.

Allen gazed back into the blackened eyeball and glowing golden iris calmly, feeling his own mimic Tyki's. He could feel his own Noah struggle (not against sex, just in general, same shit as ever), but his Innocence kept it in check while its Accommodator pursued his sexual desires.

"I see you still despise me," Allen deduced. "I can't say I really care about that," he said as if he wasn't about to bury his cock within the Noah under him. He chuckled when Tyki - or more punctually: Joyd - attempted breaking away to bite his artery running on his throat, those white fangs snapped threateningly in his way. His gaze then sharpened into a more defiant and mildly possessive look, his voice dropped an octave. "However," he pressed on as he rolled his hips harder against Tyki, eyes burning into the golden ones. "He's not yours," the boy hissed through his clenched teeth. "I won't let you devour him."

Their faces were mere centimetres away from each other, Allen's was calm (though the mask resting on his collarbone was glinting threateningly), while Joyd still seethed. Despite that, Allen still continued.

"But I do care for Tyki and for his sake, I will tolerate you and when you finally stop wanting to kill me I might even grow to like you."

Tyki's body stilled and he could feel his eyebrows disappear in his hairline; did the boy seriously just try to talk out a seven millennia long fight before fucking him? He really wished the boy would just do it so he could send a metaphorical middle finger to the annoying beast within him. But yeah, trust Allen Walker to care for his arch nemesis and not top him without the approval of seven thousand year old guy's mind residing within his.

Both Joyd and Tyki tensed when the boy suddenly crawled up, grabbed Tyki by his nape and pushed his exposed throat to Tyki's lips, as the hands he bound were guided under the armour, right above his internal organs while the restraints sagged.

This brat was fucking out of his goddamn mind.

Tyki could feel his control waning as his mouth opened without his order and parallelly, his claws extend to tear into the boy's ribcage and grant him a slow and painful death. The boy made no move to defend himself. He only whispered into his ear. "So let's work this out, shall we? For Tyki."

Joyd lashed out, claws dug into the already heavily scarred skin, his bared canines sinking into the unprotected jugular threateningly, aiming to express dominance. Allen's breath hitched feeling the Noah's hot mouth and sharp teeth, as well as his own blood escaping where his skin was broken, but he still refused to give into the natural instinct of fight or flight. The Noah's jaw tightened when he turned his head. Copper taste filled Tyki's mouth as his teeth sunk deeper, a clear declaration what would happen if he didn't stop moving, yet Allen carried on, still with that deliberate slowness. Joyd was about to just chomp down when the boy's soft lips descended on his stigmata adorned forehead.

Everything seemed to stop, they could only hear their heart thunder within their ribcages as they laid there unmoving. Tyki could feel his cheeks burn and his jaw go slack as the boy brushed his lips against his forehead, his eyes closing in delight when the lips came back to pamper him. The claws left the crevice they created to enclose the boy in a full embrace, tongue darting out to lap on the wounds they inflicted in apology. Joyd retreated and finally Tyki could relinquish full control.

"This was very stupid," he said.

Allen smiled back at him. "But my bet paid off, didn't it? Besides, you look really cute, blushing just because I kissed your stigmatas."

This brat and his gambling addiction. Tyki couldn't believe it that the boy just seduced his inner Noah too. "Just fuck me already, this sap is going to make me soft."

Mischief twinkled in Allen's silver irises. "Gladly." Without further ado, he finally entered Tyki's moist heat.

Allen's penis slid in him without much of a resistance, the Innocence not only did it enhance the feel but didn't allow Tyki to even _accidentally_ let Allen phase through him. Allen's hips rocked into his gently at first, then picked up a faster pace and drove himself in harder, his pelvis slapping to Tyki's ass. Soft grunts and moans left their mouths as both relished the feel of the other's body surround them. The Innocence was inside of Tyki again, thrusting within his core, but this time there was no trace of agony, only delicious friction. Through this wonderful haze Tyki let his eyes wander on the body connected to his; the muscles continuously flexed and unwinded as the boy rocked into him, sweat budding to cool his heated form. White eyebrows were frowning in concentration, while those mesmerising eyes stared into his, overflowing with a unique mix of emotions; hesitance, joy, yearning, fear and love diffused into one vortex that captivated him. The tightening sensation in his groin warned him that his second release was close. A whine broke past his lips when the gloved hand closed around his member again, pumping it furiously; the boy seemed determined to make him cum first. Unable to stand the double stimulation, Tyki was quick to hit his peak; head thrown back he came all over his tanned chest. With Tyki's walls tightening around him so suffocatingly, Allen too, fall over the edge and released within his lover.

Tyki's normally slitted pupils were now dilated from the sweet euphoria thrumming in his veins, however they were quick to thin a bit as he felt something warm and wet on his inner thigh. Glancing down, his lust flared up again seeing his disconnected partner between his legs, licking up his cum, exchanging them with hickeys that earned soft moans from Tyki; he was hard again in no time. Allen sent him a cheeky grin then proceeded to clean up his lap, licking his oversensitive cock clean and back to full stiffness in a matter of seconds. Golden eyes widened in alarm as the so far mostly passive Innocence formed another glove from the cape and dipped it in the lube, but instead of touching Tyki, it reached behind the boy. The Accommodator's soft gasp sent a bolt of electricity down on Tyki's spine as Crowned Clown fingered its master, while another glove materialised to stroke the boy's arousal, then even more to caress his favourite spots: ribs, nipples and hips.

The Exorcist's hand loosened a bit around Tyki's hard-on and lost speed as his Innocence jacked him off. Tyki missed the touch a bit, but was rewarded with the sight of Allen's face twisting in pure bliss as soft gasps and moans fell from his lips.

"Careful," Allen panted as his prostate was repeatedly pressed "don't make me cum just yet. I want to do it with Tyki."

The thought that the boy would ride him in a matter of seconds made his prick twitch in interest.

He had to realise how wrong his assumption was when he was turned over to all fours. Glancing back he could see Allen ride the waves of pure ecstasy with his eyes closed, while the mask glinted at him - Tyki swore - mockingly, as if telling that it could spoil Allen without Tyki's participation and that he wouldn't have Allen's ass tonight.

"Ok, that's enough," Allen declared, patting on the mask to stop its ministrations and let the two have their way. Allen carefully took hold of Tyki's hips, minding his claws not to accidentally cut Tyki as he pushed into him once again. Tyki grunted, feeling his lover sink deeper this time. The thrust were more erratic this time, the boy aimed to map out his spots at first, then aimed to touch as many of those as he could. Tyki closed his eyes to give himself fully to the sensations when unexpectedly, he received a hard slap to his buttcock.

The brat just _spanked him_.

And Joyd fucking _purred_.

No. Fucking no. He _wasn't enjoying_ this.

He was about to voice his complaints when another one came.

"Hey don't pass out on me," Allen teased as he soothingly rubbed the abused area before he hit the fleshy mound again. "So damn satisfying to watch," he murmured as he kept spanking him until Tyki unintentionally came, clamping down on the boy hard, who unable to hold back released in him again.

He came. From getting spanked. His cheeks coloured to a bright red at the embarrassment, matching the colour of his ass, knowing that none of the people who knew him would let it live down.

Returning from his high, Allen chuckled. "So you do like it rough. Let's give the same attention to the other one, shall we?"

Tyki's eye widened then closed shut as a shudder ran through his body when he was turned to face the boy again, with his half hard length still inside. The clawed hand gently raised his right leg over the boy's shoulder while the right hand grabbed his left buttcock, squeezing him good before slapping it. To Tyki's embarrassment, he almost came again, but thankfully Allen decided he wanted a better leverage to sink deeper. The Innocence gloves returned, though this time under Allen's command, since they aimed for Tyki instead of their owner. Multiple hands slid over his torso, caressing his stomach, pinching his nipples and gently scratch his scars. Sweat glistened on their flushed skin in their passionate dance, they were close to their final release of the night. After a few erratic thrusts, Tyki was sent over the edge, Allen following him. He collapsed on top of the larger body, panting heavily after their activities. As the wonderful haze dissipated, lazily, Tyki enclosed his arm around the slowly blinking boy who was nearing sleep; he wasn't a fully transformed Noah yet, so he still had less stamina than Tyki (though Tyki had to admit that compared to human standards - or even Exorcist standard - the boy was incredibly resilient).

A pair of grey eyes flickered up to meet his, mirroring the exhaustion their owner felt.

"Sleep," Tyki murmured, a sense of peace settling in his chest as his slender fingers ran through the boy's white strands. "I promise I won't kidnap you in your sleep to join us." No matter how tempting the thought was. This time he lost their game of hide and seek, but it was alright; tomorrow Allen would be gone without trace and Tyki could have fun hunting him down again.

"You better keep your word," Allen mumbled sleepily; with a yawn Allen pressed a soft kiss to Tyki's lips again, then nuzzled into his neck and drifted off to sleep.

Tyki's eyes softened seeing the troubled boy at rest finally; he knew those dark circles under the boy's eyes won't disappear after a mere night, but hopefully tonight he would be free from the nightmares. Bottoming was a cheap price to see that content and eased up expression as he slept. Even if he lost this game he still got something in exchange.

A smirk crossed his face as his arm tightened around the lithe body possessively. That's right, no matter how many times he lost, it didn't matter; in the end he would win the prize that was Allen Walker.


End file.
